The Werewolf and the Centaur
by GinnyDragon54
Summary: Written for Sugarquill's Forbidden Forest Exploration Mission 2003. Takes place at the end of Harry's third year. Remus remnices on his worst memories, and shares a story with an unlikely creature in the Forbidden Forest.


**The Werewolf and the Centaur**

**A/N: **This story takes place in Harry's 3rd year after Remus has transformed back into a human. I hope you like it!

* * *

Remus lay on the floor of the Forbidden Forest, watching the sunrise and willing it all to end. The Wolf inside him had taken over completely after 8 years, almost 100 full moons of suppression under the Wolfs bane Potion. However, the physical pain of changing from a human to wolf and back again in less than 24 hours was nothing compared to the memories that wreaked havoc on his emotions. The aftermath of turning into the Wolf caused him to remember the worst times in his life. After he became human again when the Wolf had been released, fully fledged, only moments ago, without the influence of the Wolfs bane Potion, Remus felt as though a dementor had caught him in a gigantic bear hug. He remembered all the horrible memories of his life; the day he was bitten, the night Lily and James died, the day he found out that his best friend, Sirius, had been responsible, these memories made him feel as though he were drowning in his own mind. The night Sirius went to prison was probably his worst memory of all. The only family members he ever really had were either dead, or as good as dead. Voldemort had killed Lily and James; Sirius had supposedly killed Peter, and was now spending a life sentence in prison for murder. Tonight, he felt as though a part of his family who he had lost forever was back, and then as quick as he retuned, was snatched away from him. He would make sure Peter would pay one day. If Sirius didn't find him, he would. Between him and Sirius, Remus was sure that one day, Peter would pay with his lying, cheating, murdering, waste of a life.

As Remus lay on the forest floor, wiling it all to end, he saw a centaur, which he had met on various occasions, lurking over by a tree. Remus had the peculiar feeling that Firenze had been watching him all night.

"Back again, Remus?" Firenze inquired of him. "I'd have thought that you and Mr. Black had grown too old for midnight runs through the forest, even if you haven't seen each other in 12 years."

"How did you…?"

"I've been watching from behind this tree all night. I saw everything that transpired yesterday night, and this morning, from when young Mr. Weasley was dragged into that horrible willow tree by Mr. Black, up until now. Of course I didn't actually see what happened while you were all inside the Whomping Willow; however, I assume that you will be able to adequately fill me in."

Remus was shocked. Of everyone he thought of who would believe him and Sirius' story, Centaurs were the last creatures he thought of, although, Firenze had always been the exception in most cases concerning centaurs.

"Here, let me help you up to the school, and we can talk on the way."

"Yeah," Responded Remus, though he'd rather not talk about what happened the night before. "Yeah, that be great Firenze, I could really use the help."

As Firenze and Remus walked through the forest towards Hogwarts, Remus retold the whole story to Firenze. He told Firenze everything from when he had seen Sirius and Peter on the Marauders Map, to when he had realized he had forgotten to take his potion that evening. Firenze listened with a caring ear, without changing his facial expression or interrupting to ask questions. When Remus finished his story, Firenze only said, "It sounds as though you had quite an interesting night."

Remus was puzzled. How could Firenze, or anyone for that matter, call what had happened to him that night "interesting"? It had been pure hell, and he was not anxious to repeat the experience. He kept his mouth hut, however, and simply lay in silence across Firenze's back, reveling in the mystery of what made Centaurs so mystifying.

He knew that once he got back to the school, he would have to deal with making sure Dumbledore knew the truth about last night, parents not wanting a Werewolf teaching their children, and making sure that Harry, Ron, and Hermione were okay, but for now, he enjoyed riding almost carelessly across the Centaurs back. After a few minutes of quiet thought, he fell asleep, still puzzling the mysteries of the Centaur.


End file.
